My time at hogwarts
by Fandoms14
Summary: Amy and the sonic crew is heading to hogwarts. Will love blossom? Will amy find out why lord voldermort killed her father? Will harrry, hermione, ron,sonic, and amy stop voldermort in time?(This is similar to sorcerer s stone book one)
1. Chapter 1

Amy's POV

"Amelia, **wake up**!"

"Em,coming mum.",I said as I came from under the covers and off the bed. Oh excuse me, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Amelia Jade Rosette. I'm a 11 year old bubblegum pink hedgehog with jade green eyes.(Hence my middle name) My mum (Aurora Flower Rosette) is a white hedgehog with icy blue eyes. My twin sister(Roselinda Lily Rosette, Rosy Rose for short) has our mum's eyes but we have the same fur color. Our father is a red hedgehog with my eyes. He died while trying to protect me mum and my sister from Lord Voldermort. Oh, I forgot to mention I'm from a pure blood family. That means I'm a witch. Today we are going to Diagon Alley to get my things for Hogwarts. I put on a red t-shirt, pink joggers, and white shoes. After I am dressed,I head downstairs. My sister is wearing something like my outfit but green and orange. " Morning Rosy,Mum" I said as I took a seat next to my sister. ''So mum, what do we need?" asked Rosy as she added sugar to her porridge. "Here you two are, the school list." mum said as she handed us the list. It said'

First-year students will require:  
 **Uniform**  
Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)  
One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear  
One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times.  
 **Books**  
The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble  
 **Other Equipment**  
1 Wand  
1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set of glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set of brass scales  
Students may also bring an Owl, a Cat or a Toad.  
 **PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.**

 **"** Wow that's a lot of things we need to get" said Rosy. "Well come girls er have to get to Diagon Alley." " Ok mum" rosy and I said as we headed out.

 ** _Diagon Alley_**

"Oh mum it's amazing here!"said Rosy as she walked around,looking at shop windows at every turn." "Ok girls so let's go your owls first."said mum as we walked to Eeylops Owl Emporium. Inside was dark and filled with owls and their rustling feathers with bright eyes. When we came out, I have a brown,white owl while Rosy has a pure tan owl. I named my owl Olivia and Rosy named hers Taylor. "So you girls go get fitted and I'll go get your cauldrons,crystal philals,telescope,and brass scales."Mum said as she gave us 20 gallons each. We said ok and headed to Madam Malkins Robes for All Occasions. Once inside we spotted a blue hedgehog with green eyes and a green hedgehog with blue eyes. "Hello Sonic,Scourge." we said. They turned around and smiled. "Hey Amy,Rosy." they responded and went to hug have been knowing the hedgehog twins since we were babies. Our mums are great friends. BFF's at that. "So are you ready for Hogwarts?"Rosy sad as we stepped onto a stool. "Yeah but I can't believe that we can't bring our own broomstick." Scourge said as we were fitted. "We will next year though." I replied. " I'm hope I'm Gyfinndor, if I'm Slytherin I'll die." "Yeah that's the house Lord Voldemort was in at Hogwarts." I said with bitter. After we were fitted we bid the good day and left to our mum. "Now to Ollivanders for your wands." she said.

 ** _15 minutes later_**

I have a ebony and phoenix feather,eleven inches,flexible wand while Rosy has a holly and unicorn hair,nine inches good for charm work type of wand. We got onto a train and home. I cant wait for September 1st!


	2. Chapter 2

" Oh mum the train." exclaimed Rosy, running towards it. "Roselinda wait!" yelled Aurora, running after her. "Wait for me!" amy yelled. She stated to walk but ran into someone.'' Oh i'm sorry. Are you ok?'' said amy standing up. "yeah" responded the girl. " Ameila Rosette." "Gwen Wilson." "Want to be friends?" they both said at the same time. They giggled and said,"Yes" " Come on time,to go." Said amy running to the train, pass her mum." Bye mum!" she yelled. " bye!" she responded and leaving the station. Gwen runs an yells" Wait for me!" They jump on the train as it set off.

 _ **On the Train**_

 **"** I found a compartment." said Amy opening the door. Inside are two people. "Hello can we come in?" amy said as Gwen showed up. "Sure." they said and went inside.

"Amelia Rosette"

"Ronald Weasley."

"Gwen Wilson."

"Harry Potter.''

" Wait the _**real**_ Harry Potter." exclaimed the two girls. "Yep. Hey I heard of you." said harry talking the pink hedgehog. " You heard of my dad. He was killed by Voldemort protecting me my mum and sister." said amy sadly. Ron and Gwen gasped. " _You said You-Know-Who's name!"_ they said. "Not a big deal." said Amy and Harry. Suddenly the compartment door opened. " Treats dears." said the witch. They all except Ron got up and got some treats. "come on Ron get some." said harry, eating a cauldron cake. " Ok" said Ron helping himself to a chocolate frog."Want to be friends?" "Sure." "Oh!" exclaimed Gwen, surprising everyone. "What?" they said. "We're almost there!" said Gwen getting her robes. Amy looked out the window and saw the castle. After everyone got there robes on they exited the train. "wow." they said. They got on a boat and went to the castle. Inside they enchanted ceiling shined with stars.

 ** _After Sorting and The Feast_**

Sonic, Scourge, Amy,Gwen,Rosy,Harry and Ron are all in Gryffindor. They passed by many paintings to the Fat Lady. "Wattlebird" said a perfect. The Fat lady swung her portrait and let them in the common room. "Goodnight." said Amy,Rosy,and Gwen.

Read and Review. Gwen Wilson belongs to geniusinmath.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun shined in the girls dormitory as Amy started to wake. Her jade green eyes shines and out her mouth came out a small yawn. She stretches and gets up from her bed and begins to change into her robes. As she was tying her shoe, she heard a familiar voice.

"Morning Amy," Gwen said, rubbing her sleepy eyes and going to her trunk and getting her robes. After the five girls got dressed, they headed to the great hall. The boys were already there, stuffing their faces.

"Morning," said the girls.

"Morning," said the boys.

"What's the schedule?" asked Ron, but could be hardly be heard because he had bacon in his mouth. The schedule was:

Transfiguration

Herbology (With Hufflepuff)

Potions ( with Slytherin)

Defense Against Dark Arts

"Great schedule," said Rosy and Harry said sarcastically. "Oh well lets go." said amy finishing her breakfast. Yeah we don't want to be late on the first day," stated Sonic, following Amy to Transfiguration, the others following behind them.

 _Transfiguration_

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." said Professor McGonagall, turning her desk to a pig and back again. The class was very excited to start but aren't going to start that for some time. After class, the gang headed to Potions.  


 _Potions_

After Snape said his speech he turns to harry and says"Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" "I don't know sir"Snape's lips curled into a sneer." "Fame isn't everything, If I told you to look for a bezor, where would you look?" "I don't sir." "Ever thought to a book before you came here. What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" "I don't know but you can ask Hermione,she knows." said Harry. "One point from Gryffindor, for your cheek,Potter. For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" After they copied their notes, they started to make the sleeping potion. As Amy sprinkled her powdered asphodel, Snape came to her cauldron and said," Miss Rosette, you didn't stir correctly. A point from Gryffindor." sneered Snape and extinguishing her potion. "That's not fair." said Gwin, believing that Snape was being a git. "Another point from Gryffindor, miss Wilson, now hold your tongue." "Yeah said Draco Malfoy, A silver blond boy from Slytherin. "Who was talking to you?" said Rosy, standing up for her twin and her friend. "Another Point." yelled Snape. "WHY!?" yells Gwen, getting flustered by the minute. "SHUT UP MUDBLOOD!" yells Malfoy. The class gasped and Snape had to jump in front of Malfoy so he won't get pummeled by the Hedgehog and Rosette twins, yelling insults at him, furious at him. Ron and Harry started to throw ingredients at Malfoy, mostly hitting Snape ."ENOUGH!" screams Snape, silencing the class."Rosettes, Hedgehogs, Wilson, Potter, Wealsey, and Wilson detention and five points from each. Now, GET OUT OF MY CLASS!" yells Snape, everyone racing out of class. "I can't BELIEVE IT!" yells Rosy and Amy. "That's why know one likes him. He favors Slytherin but awful to us." said Ron. " I will call him, # 1 Hated Teacher." said Sonic. "Nice touch bro." said Scourge. "Thanks." After classes, they did their homework and went to bed. All of them were thinking _''what detention is Snape thinking of?"_


	4. Chapter 4

The sun shine though the glass windows in the boys and girls dormitory. They all get up, dressed, and into the great hall. They have been dreading this day since yesterday. The detention by their "favorite" professor, Severus Snape. "Today is the day I will face my grave." Scourge says in a depressed tone.

"I can't even eat." said Ron.

They gasped. Harry touches Ron's head. "Oi! What are you doing!" yells Ron. "Making sure your not sick

. You have never said as I been your friend." Harry said.

They laugh and get up from the table heading to their classes for the day.

 _ **After Classes**_

Rosy looks at the clock and says," Well, its time."

"Yup! I hope mum and dad have enough money to bury me." Ron said, getting up the comfy armchair he didn't want to get up from.

" I think my aunt and uncle will just dig a hole and throw me in." Harry said, felling that they won't eve care if he is dead or not

. " Guys, can I say something?" Gwen asked the group of friends.

"Sure!" said the group in unison.

" I'm sorry for getting us in this mess." she said tears in her eyes.

"It's okay Gwen, Malfoy had no business saying that!" Amy and Sonic said.

" It's very disrespectful to say that, its insulting to muggleborns." Rosy said as they arrived at the potions class/dungeon.

"Well welcome to detention. I want these cauldrons so clean I can see my face it!"

"Not if he wants to see it anyway." Ron whispered. The group laughed but one look at Snape's face made them silent.

"Five points from Gryffindor" Snape said. "Now start working!"

" **WHY ISN'T MALFOY NOT HERE!** " Amy shouts.

"Watch your **tone** Rosette or the points are fifty." Snape replies.

" **Well he called Gwen a Mudblood so why isn't he here?** " Amy said, a little calm.

"..."

" **Well?!** " yells Amy.

"..."

" **Well I have something to say to you! DETENTION MY FOOT!** " screams Amy and walks out of the class.

" _ **ROSETTE!** "_


	5. Chapter 5

Amy walks away from the room with a feeling of accomplishment. She, a 11 year old first year witch, had stood up to the most hated teacher(except Slytherin. Little gits.) in Hogwarts: Severus Snape!

"Excuse me?"

Amy turns around and sees Professor McGonagall. Her look was stern but gentle. Amy's look of happiness and achievement was washed away into a look of worry and concern. "Yes Professor?"

"Come with me." McGonagall said and started to walk to her office.

Amy had many thoughts in her head." _What's going to happen? Am I going to get suspended. Expelled? With she sent a letter to Mum?!"_ She shudders at the thought of her Mother's look of fury and disappointment piercing though het petite body.

They reach her office and closes the door. The office has two red plush chairs at the front of her long desk. A black chair at the back, papers everywhere. "Sorry for the mess, but that's not what we are here for. Please take a seat." She said as she sat in her black chair, waiting for Amy to sit down.

Amy sat down in her chair.

" , you are suppose to be in detention with Professor Snape but you are in the halls. Why?''

"Because I walked out." Amy whispers.

"Why did you walk out?''

"Because it wasn't fair!" She takes one look at McGonagall's and lowers her voice. "We had gotten detention but Malfoy didn't for calling Gwen a Mudblood."

"I understand that but that does not give you the authority to one yell at a teacher and two walk out of detention like that." She sighs. "I afraid that I will have to take 20 points from Gryffindor and give you another detention. And don't worry." She said, seeing the look on Amy's face. "I will talk to Professor Snape in issuing a detention and points from his house. You may go."

Amy gets up from her chair and walks to the door. She gives the professor one more look and heads out.

"Wattlebird." She said as she got to the fat lady. She swung open and she is overwhelmed by her friends.

"So what happened?" they asked.

Amy laughed and told them what happened.

"So just another detention and 20 points? That's not bad." Ron said.

"Yeah, bit I going to bed. Night." Amy said and walked yo the girls room.

"Night." The group responded. They stayed up a little later and went to bed themselves.


	6. Me and Harry are on the Quidditch Team!

The next morning, the gang woke up to see an announcement for the first years.

 _" Flying Lessons. Gryffindor first years learn with Slytherin."_

" Typical," Harry said darkly. "Just what I wanted. To make fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy."

"Don't worry Harry," Amy reassured him. "Flying is hard at first but it gets easier and more fun."

"And dangerous. " Sonic said. "Do you remember that one time that we almost hit an airplane."

"Oh yeah." Amy, Rosy, and Scourge responded.

"But bloody hell that was the most painful spanking I ever received." Scourge said, wincing.

The group of friends moans in pain and Sonic rubs his backside as they remembered that horrific day.

As they sat down Neville showed them something. It was a glass ball, size of a marble, and was filled with white smoke.

"It's a Remembrall!" he explained. "Gran knows I forget things- this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red- oh..." His fallen as it turned a scarlet red. "...you have forgotten something..."

He was trying to remember what he has forgotten and Malfoy, who was passing snatched it. Harry, Ron, and Amy jumped out of there seats, praying for a chance to wipe that smug look off his face. But sadly, Professor McGonagall, who can spot trouble in a millisecond was there a few seconds later

"What is the problem here?"

"Malfoy took my Remembrall Professor."

Malfoy dropped the ball and said," Just looking." and whisked off somewhere else. Probably to make fun of a Hufflepuff.

"Slimy gits," muttered Ron as they left the table.

"Yeah just because they're purebloods it doesn't mean that they are the best in the entire world," Amy says.

"Yeah!" Sonic responded." We're purebloods. Neville is a pureblood yet we don't treat others like trash."

 _At Flying lessons_

After that traumatic event of Neville falling off his broomstick and breaking his wrist, Madam Hooch took him to the hospital wing.

"None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' "

When she left, Malfoy burst in laughter.

"Did you see the great lump's face when he was up?"

"Shut it Malfoy," Gwen responded.

He turns around and looks at her. "What are you going to do about it." He said and held up a picture. It was a picture of a little girl and her mother, laughing on the beach.

Gwen gasps," That's mine!"

"Oh," Malfoy said and suddenly smirks. "What if I put up in a tree? As well as Longbottom's ball," he responded and pull the ball in the same hand as the picture.

"Give it here Malfoy." Harry and Amy said.

" Try to get it," Malfoy says and gets onto a broomstick.

" Give it here!" yells Harry.

Malfoy kicks off and says," Come and get it Potter and Rosette!"

Amy runs and gets onto a broomstick, Harry behind her.

Up in the air, Harry feels the wind through his untidy hair, his robes whipped out before him. He turns around to face Draco, Amy on the opposite side.

"No one to save your butt Malfoy" Amy taunts.

"So give it them here or I'll knock you off that broom!" Harry responds.

Malfoy thinks for a second and says, "Catch if you can.'' He drops Gwen's picture and throws up the remembrall in the air. It seems like slow motion. Amy speeds for the picture and Harry for the ball. The wind whistled in their ears, mingles screams of people watching, They stretch out their hands, Amy at the edge of her brooms. Finally, they reach the objects needed for their friends. As they make it safely onto the ground, they hear a familiar strict voice.

"AMELIA ROSETTE AND HARRY POTTER."

They turn around and is faced to face with the head of their house, Professor McGonagall. Her face was sheet white and her lips were in a mas scowl.

"You two! What were thinking! You could have broken your necks or even worse! Come with me."

"It wasn't their fault-"

"Be quiet Miss Patil and Miss Wilson.''

"But Malfoy-"

"That is enough Mr. Hedgehog', Miss Rosette, and Mr, Weasley."

The two followed her into the castle. Upstairs and corridors. She still hasn't said anything else. Finally, she reached a door, opened it and poked her head inside.

"Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a moment?''

They thought wood was a cane but it was a burly fifth-year boy, looking at them with curiosity and confusion.

"Follow me," she said and led them to an empty classroom. Well almost empty, Peeves were writing rude words on the board.

"Out, Peeves!" she barked. Peeves threw the chalk into a bin, which clanged loudly, and he swooped out cursing. She slammed the door and said," I found you a seeker.'' Points at Harry. "And a Chaser." Points at Amy.

After more discussion, she dismissed them to dinner. Their group of friends gather around them and asked what happened.

Harry and Amy look at other and yells.

"We're on the Quidditch Team!"

R&R


End file.
